


Pumpkin Sprites Latte Extra

by Regarklipop



Series: Pumpkin Sprites Latte [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Pixies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regarklipop/pseuds/Regarklipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pixie partners Niall and Zayn have a hot night in the middle of winter.</p><p>This is a standalone extra that will be paired with the Halloween fic I am writing. You do not have to read the plot fic to understand this because this is all pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Sprites Latte Extra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autopsyofwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autopsyofwebs/gifts).



> This story is actually an nsfw extra for a Halloween fic I'll be posting on the 31st called Pumpkin Sprites Latte. It was inspired by autopsyofwebs because we like to cause each other a lot of pain by talking about what we love in fic. This pain somehow turned into 2600 words of porn *sweats*. I hope that you enjoy this fic, and I hope that you will look forward to the plot fic I'll be posting on the 31st. :)
> 
> Zayn and Niall are winged pixies no larger than a Barbie doll.

In a small and lovely part of the dark forest, in a clearing defended by large, upright stones, there stood a lovely house no larger than a very small automobile or a very large dog. This house was protected by three stones that had fallen together to form a perfect barrier against harsh winter winds. Inside the very small house were two substantially smaller, but absolutely lovely, pumpkin pixies who were just in the midst of preparing for dinner.

“Niall, babe, as much as I love you and everything you choose to be, I really need you to set the table.”

Niall would love to set the table, would be more than happy to set the table, unfortunately she’s far too interested in putting her lips to the lovely column of Zayn’s neck; in sliding her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and letting one thumb slide across Zayn’s lovely hipbone, sadly covered by a “kiss the spook” apron and one of Niall’s white tank tops. 

Zayn has an affinity for Niall’s white tank tops, has an affinity for all her clothes really, and Niall has an affinity for Zayn wearing her tank tops because Zayn likes to wear them without a bra on. This works for Niall because she gets to watch Zayn’s boobs bounce, and can see Zayn’s nipples through the thin white fabric. Niall also likes tank tops because they’re incredibly easy access.

“Babe!” Zayn’s giggling, which is good, because Niall’s got one of her hands slipped through an arm hole and is gently cupping Zayn’s breast, rubbing a thumb gently against her nipple. Her other hand wanders underneath Zayn’s apron, and then under her shirt, finally resting on Zayn’s stomach. Niall’s lips are focused on Zayn’s neck, gently sucking at the nape of it, just under where the strap of her apron rests. 

“Niall… I really wanna’ eat tonight so if you’d…” she lets out a soft, happy sigh as Niall gently rubs a nipple between thumb and pointer finger.

“If you give up on dinner, I’ll let you eat me out,” Niall rests her lips against Zayn’s neck and lets her pinky finger slip under the waistband of Zayn’s jeans. Her girlfriend snorts once.

“I’d love to, but I’m gonna’ have to say no, because that’s what I did for lunch, so now I’m really hungry,” Niall nods and easily slips her hands away. If Zayn doesn’t want to, Niall has no problem waiting until she does.

She goes to set the table, stopping to steal a taste of dinner and drop a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

___

It’s much later, when the winter winds are howling outside. Niall’s got the fireplace going full blast in their bedroom and she and Zayn are tucked into their cozy bed, Zayn in a nightshirt and underwear and Niall as naked as the day she was born. It’s then that Zayn leans over, careful of Niall’s wings and kisses Niall sweetly and firmly. 

Niall loves this, loves how tender and lazy Zayn is, loves sinking a hand into Zayn’s long, beautiful hair, loves the feeling of Zayn’s fingers sliding into her pixie cut and tugging a little. 

Niall wiggles a hand up Zayn’s night shirt and enjoys how Zayn squirms when Niall’s fingers dance up her sides. She exacts revenge by getting her hands on Niall’s tits, rubbing her fingers gently across Niall’s nipples before getting bored and putting her mouth on them. Gently sucking and biting a little before kissing over the rest of Niall’s breast, finally returning to Niall’s mouth. 

They kiss for a while longer, slow and warm, but Niall lets her hand slip back down past Zayn’s waist, happy that Zayn’s kneeling over one of her thighs ‘cause it gives her room to press down on Zayn’s cunt, rubbing back and forth over Zayn’s panties and enjoying the hitches of breath and the fact that she can feel Zayn starting to get wet. Niall is always ready to go, relying on mostly her own laziness to keep herself in check. Zayn, on the other hand, always takes a little while to get warmed up, and Niall loves it. Loves opening her up slowly with tongue and fingers, loves watching Zayn quiver and biter her lip, loves how Zayn likes to be pushed a little as long as someone else is with her.

It’s when she’s got Zayn panting and mouthing at Niall’s neck that she pulls her hand out of Zayn’s underwear and maneuvers them so she’s straddling Zayn’s waist. She waggles her eyebrows at Zayn, and then with a quick snap of her fingers she’s got Zayn naked, a piece of magic that always has Zayn’s face scrunching up with laughter, tongue tucked between her white teeth as she smiles up at Niall. It has Niall rubbing a thumb over Zayn’s full lips and lovely jawline, let’s her other hand drift down Zayn’s neck, stomach, and thighs. She lets her fingers slide up the inside of Zayn’s legs, from her knobby knees to her soft cunt, lets a finger rub gently against Zayn, enjoying the heat and slickness of a girl who’s enjoying herself.

Niall leans over and presses a kiss to both of Zayn’s nipples, then, after some maneuvering, to her belly button. Zayn’s biting her lip, knowing what comes next as Niall slides between her legs, looping her arms around Zayn’s things and resting her hands firmly low on Zayn’s stomach. Her wings have just enough space to not be crushed when Zayn starts to move around.

She breathes wetly over Zayn, listening for a soft whine, getting it, and then pausing and taking a moment to lay small kisses and bites up the inside of Zayn’s thighs. Niall loves eating Zayn out until she’s sloppy with it, breaths hitching and hands clenched in Niall’s hair as she tries to keep it together. Niall also loves to make her wait a bit for it.

“Niall c’mon, ple-” Zayn’s cut-off with a quiet shriek as Niall dives in, her fingers opening Zayn up so Niall can tongue around her clit, basking in the whimpers and jerks that Zayn makes when Niall occasionally pressing her tongue firmly onto it. Niall can feel her face getting wetter as she moves lower and starts to suck and press her tongue against Zayn’s opening, fucking it as best she can while lapping up Zayn’s juices.

The sounds Zayn makes Niall wet. Her jaws starting to grow sore, too, but she keeps going, waiting for Zayn to let go. She firms her grip on Zayn’s stomach, holding her down as she increases the pressure, listening to Zayn’s moans pitch higher and higher before she finally lets out a breathy sigh and cums, fingers buried in Niall’s hair and thighs clamping tight around Niall’s head as her wings flutter desperately against the bed. Niall places one last kiss on both her thighs and the very top of her slit before she makes her way back up Zayn’s body to lay a messy kiss on Zayn’s panting mouth, laughing at the face Zayn makes when she tastes herself before she’s used to it enough that she can deepen the kiss.

“Turn over ‘n’ I’ll return the favour” Niall thinks about it, really thinks about it. She loves Zayn eating her out just as much as she loves doing it for Zayn, but tonight she’s feeling… 

“I wanna’ make you come again before we do anything else” Zayn groans and lets her head rest on the pillow.

“You know I actually do want to live to see tomorrow, right? That as much as I love to sleep that I do have to wake up and continue on?” Niall laughs.

“We’re hibernating right now. You don’t have to wake up until Louis, Liam, and Harry call on us for aid when Louis starts planning Halloween,” Zayn smiles before she clamps her hands around Niall’s head and bring her down so she can kiss her forehead, nose, and finally mouth.

“You’re so cheeky sometimes, I don’t know what to do with you babe.”

“How about you let me give you another Greatest Orgasm Ever,” she smiles when Zayn laughs, her eyes and nose crinkling, and her hair…

“I don’t understand how you can sweat your way through being well fucked and still have your hair in perfect arrangement,” Zayn preens, always happy to hear a compliment about her pride and joy.

“I can promise you is’not pixie magic. S’just good genes,” Niall picks a strand up, rubbing it between her fingers in admiration, then she takes a second to admire how lovely Zayn looks with the firelight lighting up her skin. She ponders her next move while her finger circles Zayn’s nipple.

“Will you ride me tonight?” 

Zayn looks surprised at the request, but nods her head, a smile lighting up her face. Niall stops her before she can get up though.

“What?” But Niall’s already heading back down towards her pussy for the second time that night, hoping her jaw will forgive her tomorrow.

“Jesus Niall…”

“I wanna’ make sure this is fun and painless for you,” Zayn laughs.

“You know pegging is one of my favourite things you don’t need to ‘urt your face getting me ready,” but Niall ignores her.

It’s easy to go in again, Zayn’s still coming down from her first orgasm, so tonguing her open when she’s still a little sensitive has Zayn making all sorts of cute noises. Niall starts to get her fingers involved too, letting her thumb drift gently across Zayn’s opening as she watches Zayn watch her with hazy eyes. 

It’s a couple of minutes before Zayn’s really getting into it again, Niall making sure to keep her movements and pressure consistent as she carefully presses her index finger into Zayn, keeping it slow and just enjoying the way Zayn clamps down on it. She’s cautious about not moving too fast, never wants to hurt Zayn, and it’s been a while since the last time they did this. She waits until Zayn says she’s ready for another finger, and is pumping two fingers firmly in and out of Zayn, mouth humming against her clit, when Zayn starts thrusting down onto them. 

“Niall, ‘kay, ‘m ready, ‘m so ready” and Niall’s pretty ready to. Let’s her fingers snap a harness on (taking a moment to laugh about how silly it is that she can magic herself a fake dick whenever she wants). As she and Zayn are swapping places again, Niall takes a second to magically lube up the dildo she’s got on.

As soon as Niall lies back on the pillow, Zayn’s straddling her things, concentrating on gaining her balance but looking excited about this. Zayn loves getting pegged, and they’d probably do this way more often if they didn’t forget how easy it was to get ready when they were too horny to do anything beyond finger, rub, and lick each other into exhaustion.

Zayn gets up on her knees, grabbing the dildo and gently rubbing it against herself. When she’s ready, she slowly lowers herself onto it, half-laughing, half-moaning when the lube has her slipping down quicker than she expected. Niall snickers while Zayn takes a few moments to adjust, and moments later she’s leaning on the bed and slowly shifting her hips, biting her lip as she starts to move up and down on the toy. Zayn looks incredible when she does this. Niall admires how her breasts bounce a little, how her damp inner thighs twitch as she moves, and how strong her shoulders and arms look as she supports herself.

Niall is very much instant gratification about a lot of stuff, but there are few things she loves more than watching Zayn really let go. She’s glad she postponed her own orgasm because watching Zayn fuck herself has gotten her so wet that it’ll barely take a few strokes before she’ll cum.

It’s clear that Zayn’s still tired from her earlier orgasm, because her thrusts are starting to slow down. It’s from here that Niall’s more than happy to hitch Zayn up, to have her grab the headboard as Niall brings her legs up and starts to fuck in with long thrusts. Zayn whines, eventually losing her grip on the headboard and slipping down onto Niall as she whispers ‘fuck’ over and over again into Niall’s ear.

“C’mon Zayn, c’mon ‘n’ cum for me,” Zayn buries one hand between them and within seconds she’s lets out a hoarse shriek as she cums, bearing down on the toy insider her as Niall continues to fuck her through her orgasm. She can barely build up a whine loud enough to let Niall know that she needs to pull out, and Niall’s a bit smug when she carefully pulls out, easily magicking away the harness. 

Zayn is wrecked. The perfect hair that Niall had earlier admired is a complete mess. Zayn’s lips, bitten pink on a good day, are swollen a dark red from how much she’s nibbled them. Her eyelashes are clumped, and sweat is gathered at her temples. She’s painfully lovely, and Niall’s painfully in love with her.

Niall would love to stay where she is forever, but she’s hornier than she’s ever been and she can’t stop herself from squirming, wishing she could at least press her legs together for some kind of relief. Zayn stops her with a hand on her collarbone.

“Time fer me to take care of you, yeah?” She says, as she slips between Niall’s legs.

Niall is so fuckin’ ready for this holy shit.

Zayn presses a few kisses on Niall’s belly, always one for teasing and making trouble when all Niall needs her to do is fucking something. But when Zayn licks Niall from cunt to clit, Niall keens, can’t keep herself from squirming with pleasure and happiness. Her movement doesn’t stop Zayn from slipping one, two fingers into Niall, but she stops licking at her and takes a moment to lean her head against Niall’s thigh.

“I’m so happy I found you,” she says while she slowly continues to fuck Niall. Niall, who can barely see straight and is probably ridiculously flushed and red. Niall knows that there’s a smile on her face, though, an automatic response to the fond look she can feel radiating from Zayn.

“I’m so happy I found you, and I’m so happy that I make you happy, do I make you happy Niall?” and Niall is laughing because Zayn makes her so happy her heart swells with it.

“Yeah, yeah, you make me… I’m so happy, I can’t…” Zayn smiles and her head dips between Niall’s legs again. Niall can feel and see the smile she has on her face, and her hips start to hitch up against Zayn’s mouth. Niall’s hand, with barely any coordination, manages to grab Zayn’s hair so it’s out of her way, and she shrieks when Zayn hums her thanks right against her clit.

“Fuck ZaynZaynZaynZayn,” she fucks herself onto Zayn’s finger and tongue and comes so fucking hard that she’s still trembling and twitching by the time Zayn hauls herself up onto her side right next to Niall. 

“You okay?” Zayn’s being a cheeky arse. She knows Niall’s barely coherent. She manages to gurgle out something that probably resembles “‘m alright” and just sinks into the hand that Zayn is gently pushing through her hair. 

It’s minutes later that Zayn finally deems it time to snap them and all their bed sheets clean; carefully maneuvering Niall under the covers and then curling up right next to her. 

The fire is out, but they’ll keep each other warm.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at reghoulklia :D


End file.
